1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition, an optical member, a polarizing plate, and a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various optical films are used as components of a display device. For example, a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, referred to as an “LCD device”) which is a representative display device generally includes a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal composition injected between two transparent substrates, and an optical film. As the optical film, a polarizing film, a retardation film, a brightness enhancement film, or the like is used, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive for the optical film is largely used to laminate the above-described optical films, or to attach the optical films to an adherend such as the liquid crystal panel.
Main physical properties required for the pressure-sensitive adhesive composition for the optical film include a cohesive force, pressure-sensitive adhesive force, reworkability, low light leakage properties, stress relaxation properties, etc.
The pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions to achieve the above-described physical properties are proposed in Patent Documents 1 to 3. However, the adhesion between the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and the optical film does not receive attention in the patent documents.